A Little Creativity
by Anne-Marie
Summary: A humorus take on something that all fanfiction faces at one point or another. Jareth takes his hand at creating the perfect woman. Based on what he's heard, anyways.


A Little Creativity

Author: Anne-Marie

Rating: mostly PG

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Rillyia, Jareth and Sarah are entirely their own--when they aren't owned by Henson Co.

Summary: Jareth gets bored and with a little inspiration he steps into Pygmalion's shoes.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this little bit, wouldn't call it fluff exactly and can't say what genre it really is without giving the whole thing away. But its meant to be humourus--so enjoy :)

Jareth looked through his crystal and wondered if he could make a woman as splendid as so many others had dreamed of.

The crystal danced between his fingers and he thought about it. There were a few traits that all these exquisite maidens had in common.

Well proportioned body, slightly ample chest, pale creamy skim, like milk to the touch--or was it silk? He looked into his crystal a hazy vision forming there. On further thought milky white skin like silk to the touch--he couldn't see how something oozed from a cow's nether regions could be that fabulous to touch.

She had long waving hair, with a few errant curls, perhaps a braid or two, with jewels woven in for good measure--flaming auburn hair, like the dying fire or the rising sun. Jareth squinted as the body in his crystal took on that aspect--perhaps he'd tone down the radiance of the hair just a tad. Sunglasses would ruin his image, and he wanted to be able to look at the girl.

Large silvery eyes were now in her face and a straight small nose, generous pouting lips that could carry off a smirk and arching eyebrows. Her ears were unadorned, but pointed in the most intriguing manner.

Well that was her outside.

Now for the inside--of course all of her internal organs were perfectly functioning, especially her libido which was phenomenally high. Jareth licked his lips lightly as he thought more on this perfect woman he was creating. And of course, she was going to be attracted to him. But her mind was going to be sharp as well, a high spirited lass with a silver bell laugh. Whatever that meant. It certainly sounded good on paper. She had to have a good knowledge of magics and the modern world, her vernacular would be tainted with both, expressing how her mind belonged in both worlds but was also superior to both.

She would be brave and well talented in all areas that matter...music, art and other physical sport, as it were.

Well that left nothing else but her name there she stood within his crystal, a birth which held kin to that of Pandora or Galatea. Now what to name this creature. The women he had encountered in the minds of those on earth had several things in common. Many vowels, usually an "L" or two a "Y" and probably some other consonant. He threw these things into his crystal allowing the name to take shape on its on, to fit to the woman.

Rillyia, yes, that was perfect Jareth thought to himself, a name he could purr and caress. He stooped to the ground and rolled the crystal free, its magic releasing his creation as it graced the floor. And there she stood, his creation, his perfect woman. She arched an eyebrow and him and strode forward confident in her nakedness.

That was their mistake, his for rolling her towards the door and hers for keeping her back to it. Of course, even with all that he had endowed her with how was she to know that behind that door stood his enraged wife and that she would come in, woman scorned and stab Rillyia in the back before breath was drawn.

"Jareth," she wiped the silvery blood off the knife with the hem of her dress. "How many of these do I have to kill off before you get the idea?"

He almost pouted, "You know I love none but you, but they always sound so enticing to me my love. All those qualities in one body--I just was curious." His wife nodded, they'd had this conversation before. She leaned over, always that much more alluring when she had spilt some blood in his name.

"I don't suppose there are any curiosities of yours I can answer in our chambers?" He tilted his head, feathered hair ruffling like a birds wings in the wind.

"Well, my queen, " he stood and took her hand, both stepping over the naked body of the barely lived and now very dead Rillyia, "I do suppose there are a few things I wouldn't mind relearning about my ever challenging, ever loving Sarah."


End file.
